This invention relates to a tool for coupling or interengaging a pair of element rows in a concealed type slide fastener.
Stringers of slide fasteners are meeting with increasing usage in edge-to-edge connection between artificial lawn sheets, carpets, or other similar coverings. These covering sheets, once connected, do not require frequent separation. For this reason, use of a usual slider on each pair of fastener stringers is expensive and wasteful. There has long existed the need for a suitable device which is employable as a slider to couple the fastener stringers and, after the stringers are put together, is removable therefrom to provide a sliderless slide fastener.